


Grand Pas de Deux

by dersecest



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, ballet!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a young, established dancer in New York. Clint is her new partner from Atlanta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, there are many ballet and French terms. I'll do my best to give you a clear picture of what they mean.

Natasha whimpered as she took off her pointe shoes, her toes crammed in the tight space for three to four hours at a time. She didn't want to look at her now mangled feet, feeling the blood coating her toes. She dropped the shoes on the ground, her eyes closed tight as she listened to the beginners practice their plies.

One, two, three, four.

Five, six, seven, eight.

She was missing parts of her toenails and her feet were beginning to swell. It hurt too much but this is what it cost. Pain and stress to be the best. She grabbed her school shirt from her back, blindly wiping the blood from her feet. When she finished, she shoved it back into her bag, tears spilling over silently as she slid on her socks and tennis shoes. She pulled out her skirt and jacket, putting both on and standing.

Natasha wanted to sit in the dressing room and cry, never to walk or dance again but soon, when she got home and finished her homework, she would forget and return to the studio again. She grabbed her bag before shuffling out of the dressing room and to the front door. It was getting colder as the months went by, something to help soothe her aching feet.

There was a boy sitting on the steps, clad in a tank top and shorts.

Natasha walked passed him, hoping he wasn't a beggar or thief.

"Hey!"

Natasha glanced back.

The boy smiled, "You're Natasha right?"

Natasha turned, her body fully facing him, "Yes."

He stood, scrambling down the stairs to hold out his hand, "I'm Clint Barton. We're going to be partners in the next few weeks."

Natasha hesitantly shook his hand, confused by the new information, "I don't recall being told I was to have a partner."

Clint grinned shyly, "Oh, they didn't? Well, we were paired up to do a duet for the next recital. Sorry they, um, didn't tell you and stuff." He awkwardly scratched his neck, shifting on his feet. "Right, sorry about wasting your time. Uhh, I'm just really excited I get to dance with someone of your skill level."

"My skill level..." Natasha repeated.

"Yeah, so it was nice meeting you. I'll just be going."

Natasha nodded, "You too." She turned, still worried and confused. Why wouldn't her instructor tell her that she was going to be in duet with some boy she had never meet. He didn't look like a male dancer should. He was too bulky to look graceful. Despite her doubts, she would see in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Within two weeks, Natasha was pulled aside during warm ups and told that she was to perform with another boy, Clint. Her instructor explained that he was a student from the Studio Atlanta Dance and was an upcoming dancer. She hinted strongly that if they worked together, it give them a better chance of being noticed.

A few days later, Natasha was called out of the company class by Jack Hertzog, the instructor for much older dancers. The class instantly broke out in a whisper as Natasha left.

Clint was standing outside, in a leotard, sweatpants, and flats. He looked nervous as he wrapped hand around his wrist. He smiled shyly as Jack spoke up, "Natasha, I want you to meet your new partner, Clint Barton. Clint, Natasha Romanov."

Natasha held out a professional hand, her face unreadable, "Nice to make your acquaintance, Clint."

Clint let go of his wrist to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Jack clapped his hands together, clearly excited, "Good, now that you've met, it's time to start. Studio two, go warm up please. I'll be there in a minute." He turned in the other direction and headed towards the office, leaving Clint and Natasha standing in the hall.

Natasha looked at Clint, turning and walking slowly towards the next door studio. Clint followed close behind. She opened the door, strolling in casually, trying to make it clear to Clint who was the senior dancer.

Clint didn't seem to notice as he walked passed her, examining the room. Mirrors lined the left wall, ballet barres on the right, and windows lining the wall in between them. An upright piano was tucked away in the corner, along with an iPod dock.

Natasha went to the barres, grabbing onto it with one hand. Her eyes stayed on Clint as she begin to stretch her feet.

Clint joined her at the barres after a few minutes, throwing his ankle onto the bar and bending to grab his foot with both hands. She could hear him count to ten before releasing and doing the same to the other leg. It was silent as they stretched, just the sound of rustling clothes and the occasional thud or vibrations of the barre.

Clint spoke up first, "Do you know the stretch were two people sit in front of each other, their feet touching, they grab hands, and lean back?"

Natasha knew what he was talking about, occasionally some girls who were close did it during warm ups. She nodded stepping away from the barre as Clint waved her over, sitting on the floor. She sat in front of him, extending her legs so they made a v shape.

Clint scooted back until the flats of their feet touched. He offered his hands to her with an ever present smile.

Natasha grabbed his hands and sat up straight, barely feeling a pulling sensation in her hamstrings. "Tell me if you become uncomfortable or it hurts, okay?"

Clint snorted, "Don't worry about me princess. I've been doing this for about as long as you have."

Natasha rolled her eyes and leaned back, the pulling sensation becoming more intense. "Don't call me princess."

"What should I call you then?" Clint leaned back as well.

"Natasha."

"I think nicknames are better. You know, since we'll be working together from now on. Makes us seem like friends, not business partners."

Natasha stopped leaning back as the position become uncomfortable, "I don't like nicknames."

Clint stopped as well, "Fine, no nicknames. I'll call you Nat."

"No, that sounds like gnat and I'm not an insect," Natasha snapped.

Clint leaned towards Natasha, the pulling sensation gone as they separated. "No, like a shortened version of Natasha or Natalie."

Natasha let go of his hands, shifting until her legs were tucked neatly underneath her. She let the upper half of her body rest on the floor and her arms extended above her head. Her voice was muffled as she said, "I still don't agree, Barton."

Clint retorted, "See? That's a nickname!"

There was a knock on the studio door before Jack came in. "Good, you all stretched and ready to begin?"

Natasha sat up straight before rising; Clint did the same, brushing off his sweat pants. They both nodded.

Jack approached the piano, pulling it out from it's place in the corner. "Okay, Clint, I want to see your fouetté en tournant."

Natasha stepped back to the barres, watching Clint from the mirror.

Clint went from collected to uncertain. He crossed his feet, his back straightening and shoulders pulled back as he assumed fifth position. His arms were held in front of him, fingertips curved and relaxed. His arms spread out as his right leg extended, toes pointed to the floor. Then back behind him, his right arm now in front of him, bending his knees to prepare for the turn. He turned suddenly, spinning rapidly in place. Every time he made a full rotation, his arms extended and his leg shot out before returning to an angle to his knee and his arms composing of a circle in front of his chest. He managed five rotations before he came to a graceful stop, his right foot extended behind him and his arms in the shape of an L.

Jack smiled, "Very good. I just wanted to make sure you knew terminology. Good, good."

Clint grinned at Jack before he met Natasha's eyes in the mirror. His grin became more playful as he winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as Natasha entered the building, Clint was in the lobby, girls swarming at his feet. He had a devilish smirk on as he flirted casually with younger girls. Their eyes met for a brief second before Natasha shoved her way passed the younger dancers, to the clearing in the hall. She walked down the narrow hall before she stood in front of the entrance of the locker room. She slipped inside, still hearing the chatter of the girls in the lobby.

The locker room was empty, except for Pepper, who was tying up her hair. She glanced at Natasha, mumbling a hi through the bobby pins in her mouth.

Natasha muttered a hi back and dumped her stuff on the floor by the lockers. She removed her shirt and skirt, tossing them on the bench beside her. She quickly slipped on her tights and leotard. She stuffed her clothes ungracefully into her bag. She started putting on her shoes when Pepper slipped behind her. She asked softly, "Can I?"

Natasha shrugged and muttered, "Sure." They went the closest of friends but they had moments.

Pepper dug through Natasha's bag, grabbing the brush buried at the bottom. She started to run the brush gently through the mess of red, "So, how's the new kid?"

"He's alright. You're not doing this so you can pester me about him, right?"

Pepper shrugged, "Maybe. Is he a good dancer?"

Natasha recalled the day before and how coordinated he really was, "Yeah, I thought he was going to have trouble, being as bulky as he is but when we practiced turns and pirouettes, he managed to keep himself together."

Pepper pulled Natasha's hair into a ponytail, making sure it was tight against her head. She twisted the hair until it formed a neat bun, scrambling to grab bobby pins from Natasha's bag. She mumbled after drawing a blank, "Bobby pins, please."

Natasha reached into her bag, trying not to shift her head as she grabbed the bobby pins and handed them to Pepper. She was quietly thanked before ordered not to move.

Pepper pinned the bun down, satisfied with her work. She hummed, handing back Natasha's brush, "All the younger girls are swooning over him. Just because he's not lanky like all the other guys. It's like watching lionesses circle prey, I swear."

Natasha put the brush and bobby pins back, standing up, "Hopefully they haven't learned how to use their claws yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've been rather sick and stressed. Too much so to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint joined Natasha's company class after a few days of assessment. It was rare to have someone new join the advanced classes so it created a stir within the ranks. The oldest dancers shunned him within the week, the younger dancers swooned, and the others who were the same age, were varied in opinion. Most were curious but some joined in shunning Clint, hoping to gain approval from the older dancers.

Clint eagerly accepted the attention, putting on his biggest smile and talking up the girls who would fall for it. Their instructor grew tired of the excess talking during class. She scrambled to gain control of the class before threatening to drop students.

The talking stopped in the following weeks.

After company classes, Clint would trail behind Natasha while they walked to Studio Two. They never forced conversation, always opting to stretch in silence or with music from Jack's iPod.

"So do you date?"

Natasha's head snapped up from the floor, letting go of her feet, "Date?"

Clint shrugged, "Yeah, like get picked up and go out to eat and stuff."

Natasha tucked one leg underneath her butt, grabbing the bottom of her opposing foot. She snorted, "No. I don't have time."

Clint mocked her, saying in a high pitched voice, "I'm Natasha Romanov! I'm too beautiful to date! I love dancing so much, I think I'll marry it and my school work."

Natasha wasn't in the mood to deal with a smart ass so she snapped and lunged at Clint, wrapping both hands around his neck. Clint hit the wood with a thud and groan, Natasha lingering above him. "I'm Clint Barton. I like to lead on girls because I'm an ass. I'm only here because my parents bribed the director."

Clint threw his body weight, making them roll over and switch positions. "I'm Natasha. I think everyone is evil and I'm a loner because I won't grow a pair and talk to people."

Natasha spat back, "I'm Clint. I'm uncoordinated and untalented piece of shit."

Clint's stare hardened. If looks could kill. "You take that back."

"Which part? The part where you are uncoordinated and untalented or you being a piece of shit?"

Clint, who had a death grip on Natasha's shoulders, "Take it back before I get really pissed."

Natasha pushed him, watching carefully for his reaction, "Or you'll do what? Hit me? Call me a bitch?"

Clint slammed Natasha onto the floor, "Fucking take it back!"

Natasha cooed, "Oh. Sensitive spot, I see." She cupped Clint's cheek, faking pity, "Did mommy and daddy not say 'I love you' enough?"

Clint drew his fist back, his teeth bared, warning Natasha, "Last fucking chance, Romanov."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Go on Barton. Hit me. See what happens."

Clint clenched and unclenched his fist before lowering it and climbing off Natasha. He stood instantly, leaving the studio.

Natasha sat up, smirking as the door slammed shut.


	5. Chapter 5

"What have you done?"

"Nothing! I just told him what he really was."

"And you caused him to drop his classes!" Jack threw his hands up in frustration, pacing back and forth. "This is hurting you, not the other classes, you know? You were supposed to perform a duet with him instead of with a whole class. Because of this mess, you won't be performing this year." He paused, rubbing his eyes, "I thought you had the ability to get along with other people but I guess I was wrong."

Natasha frowned, "What do you mean I won't perform? Give me a solo instead."

Jack clasped his hands, annoyed, "People aren't looking for soloists. They'll be looking for dancers that can work with another person and bring together a dance. If you can't get along with others, they won't hire you. That's why you were paired with Clint."

Natasha stood from her seat, standing toe to toe with Jack. Even without shoes, she was eye level with him. "You paired me with a bulky, clumsy kid from Atlanta!"

"And you kicked him where it really hurt because he was flirting!"

"He was flirting," Natasha repeated cautiously.

Jack sighed dramatically, walking towards the door, "Natasha, you're on your own."

Natasha huffed, spinning on her heel to face the other side of the room where her bag rested neatly in the corner. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and striding to grab her bag. She picked it up, flinging it over her shoulder and mumbling, "Goddamnit."

She tugged her jacket out of her bag, not bothering to change, as she approached the front desk. The lady working at the desk was obviously a fill in as Diane, the director, rushed around behind her. The women stammered, “Can I help you?”

Natasha, attempting to sound calm, asked, “Could I get Clint Barton’s address?”

The lady waited a second before frantically typing into the computer, mumbling sure a few times. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen, writing down the address and handing it to Natasha. “There you go. Umm, if you don’t mind, please tell him we need the withdrawal papers back by next week.”

Natasha almost cringed. She took the paper, glancing at the paper and thanking the woman quietly. She rushed out of the building, pulling out her phone to type in the address to get directions. Almost immediately, directions came up. It wasn’t far from the studios, a few minutes by bike, ten minutes if she walked. Unfortunately, she didn’t have a bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's absolutely no reason why this took so long. I'm really sorry.


End file.
